


Force Wish

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Star-crossed, The Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione tired of her every day life made a wish for a star cross lover.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Force Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and fandom roll on 3/06/21. I picked the trope: star-crossed. Many thanks to my beta thenewpyt for looking it over! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was at her wit’s end when she arrived home from work. Frustrated, she went to her refrigerator and grabbed some ice cream, cool whip and a spoon before she settled on the couch to indulge in her favorite pastime, Star Wars.

_A Star Wars marathon is in order. I think I need it for putting up with that bitch, Umbridge and her lackey, Yaxley. I thought Yaxley was in Azkaban after that stunt he pulled back in the war but thank Merlin, Lucius was there to stop me!_

She remembered Lucius pulling her away from the obnoxious Dolores Umbridge and into his office to let her use his Floo Network. He informed Kingsley of the situation and agreed that both parties should have a week off.

She huffed again, took a swig of her favorite wine and ate some double dark chocolate whipped ice cream while Revenge of the Sith played on the telly.

Hermione had no idea that it was dark until moonlight shone through her windows, catching her attention. She was in the middle of Rogue One when she happened to glance outside and see a falling star. _Oh I wish I was in the Star Wars universe with my star crossed lover Palpatine. I know that we would be compatible and I can save him from a fate worse than death._ she felt the magic wish envelope her in a sensation of warmth.

Sleep over took her as she started up A New Hope and slept soundly on the couch unaware of the scene changing around her.  
\--

Senator Palpatine had dismissed the members that had met with him earlier away as he felt a migraine coming on. He happened to notice that it was night on Coruscant and as a shooting star appeared he made a wish. _If the Force would allow it a mate I acquire. One that was foretold in prophecy, a star-crossed lover._ he felt the magic swirl around him and then he heard a feminine sigh.

Sheev blinked. _It worked?_ as he turned to stare at the strange woman sleeping on his couch. He could feel her power radiating off her in waves. He spied a blanket and prepared to cover her, but paused as he thought, _My bed. She would be safer in my bed, I think._ unaware that he was already growing attached to her.


End file.
